Eclat de rire, éclat d'horreur
by Lacey Oke
Summary: Tom Elvis Jedusor est un personnage bien intriguant. Son enfance n'a pas été des plus faciles et elle pourrait bien expliquer bien des choses. [OS sur un moment de l'enfance de Tom. Se transformera probablement en un recueil d'épisodes de la vie de Jedusor.]


Bonsoir à toi cher lecteur.

Me voici avec un mini OS pour raconter une étape de la vie de mon très cher Tom Jedusor. Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un concours de fanfiction Harry Potter sur Short Edition.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré sa longueur très très réduite.

Je pense que cette "story" va se transformer en un recueil de petits OS sur des moments de la vie de Tom mais je n'en suis pas du tout sûre. Cela dépend de mon temps et de mon inspiration mais je préfère me concentrer sur Renovatio.

Le petit disclaimer habituel : Rien ne m'appartient. Tout l'univers magique de Harry Potter appartient à la merveille JK Rowling qui a eu l'idée de génie d'un petit garçon qui ne savait pas qu'il était, et a ensuite développé tout un univers absolument merveilleux.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tom Elvis Jedusor était tout sauf un garçon ordinaire. En effet, même si l'on omettait l'avenir funeste auquel il était destiné, il ne ressemblait en rien aux autres enfants de son âge. Alors que ceux-ci jouaient aux billes dans la cour de l'orphelinat dans lequel il avait été condamné à grandir, Tom restait dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit. Son regard se perdait souvent dans la fenêtre, sur ses genoux, suivait hypnotiquement les rainures du parquet terne de sa chambre. Il ne se mêlait certainement pas aux autres pensionnaires, préférant sa propre compagnie. Personne ne connaissait vraiment cet enfant, n'avait la moindre idée de ce qui traversait son esprit troublé. C'était bien simple. Il se sentait supérieur.

« Ne m'approche pas sale monstre » lui avait de nombreuses fois crié le petit Timothy Trade.

« Jedusor, nous fait du tort, il va nous jeter des sorts. Il faut le fuir, à moins que vous ne teniez à mourir. » chantonnait-on en le pointant du doigt.

Non seulement ces mots ne l'atteignaient pas comme ses petits camarades l'auraient voulu, mais ils faisaient naître une haine et une rage destructrices dans le cœur du jeune garçon. Ce sont probablement ces abjectes paroles qui ont planté les graines dans le sol déjà fertile de cet enfant issu d'une union sans amour. Le mal - peut-être même le Diable - s'enracinait petit à petit dans l'esprit de Tom Jedusor. Quelques années plus tard, tous connaîtraient son nom alors même que nul n'oserait le prononcer.

Il n'avait que huit ans quand il commit un acte effroyable à l'encontre du petit Timothy Trade. Celui-ci venait de le traiter de monstre pour la première fois. Tout psychologue qui l'aurait interrogé ce jour-là aurait décrété que Tom Jedusor n'était pas un enfant normal, mais ils n'eurent jamais aucune preuve de sa culpabilité. Et pourtant, c'était bien lui qui avait pendu le lapin blanc de Timothy dans sa propre chambre, alors que celui-ci était parti se doucher. Tom s'était faufilé dans la pièce, bien déterminé à se venger. Il avait regardé la bestiole qui grignotait une carotte dans sa cage, se demandant ce qui serait le plus satisfaisant. Quelques secondes après, sans même qu'il n'ait levé le petit doigt, le pauvre animal s'était retrouvé suspendu au plafond par une corde sortie de nulle part. La petite bête s'était mordue, griffée, mutilée, en se débattant. Une joie malsaine s'était emparée de lui en voyant le désespoir de Timothy devant la fourrure autrefois blanche comme neige, tâchée de quelques taches de sang.

Lors d'une belle journée d'été, un week-end à la mer avait été organisé, avant même que la guerre moldue n'eut été déclarée et les sorties strictement réglementées. Tom était assis en tailleur sur la plage de galets et regardait le soleil rouge disparaître dans l'horizon. La nuit tomba rapidement pour laisser place à un croissant de lune qui s'élevait haut dans le ciel. Une pierre lui heurta les côtes, suivi de gloussements enfantins. Amy Benson et Dennis Bishop le regardaient en riant. Amy, le pointa du doigt et se mit à tourner sur elle même en chantonnant :

« Jedusor, nous fait du tort, il va nous jeter des sorts. Il faut le fuir, à moins que vous ne teniez à mourir. Ou j'ai une autre idée, c'est nous qui allons l'effrayer. »

Ces deux-là étaient habituellement accompagnés du petit Timothy, mais celui-ci encore sous le choc de la mésaventure de son lapin n'osait plus approcher Jedusor. Il était persuadé qu'il était coupable mais n'avait aucune preuve. Profondément marqué, Trade ne lui adressa plus jamais la parole, si ce n'est pour s'excuser au moindre regard que lui adressait Tom.

La jeune fille attrapa une poignée de galets et les lança aussi fort que possible sur le pauvre Tom qui s'étala sur le ventre, face contre terre, les bras lui protégeant la tête. Un seule pierre l'atteignit dans le bas du dos. Une rage folle qu'il s'efforçait habituellement de contenir explosa dans son estomac. On ne pourrait croire possible de voir autant de haine dans les yeux d'un petit garçon de neuf ans. Il se leva et se mit à courir, Amy et Dennis à ses trousses.

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! », brailla-t-il.

C'est avec un dégoût non dissimulé que des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux. Il maudissait le monde. Il détestait cet orphelinat. Il méprisait sa mère qui lui avait donné naissance et était morte quelques heures après, et par dessus tout, il haïssait son père qui l'avait abandonné avant même qu'il ne soit né. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû être ici, il était beaucoup trop différent des autres. Il était spécial alors qu'ils étaient tous si ordinaires. Il avait découvert qu'il avait la capacité de parler aux serpents quelques jours plus tôt. Personne d'autres ne pouvaient le faire, il en était persuadé. Il était puissant et ils étaient faibles. Il s'arrêta brusquement quand il arriva au bout d'une falaise. Les vagues s'écrasaient violemment contre les rochers quelques mètres plus bas. Le petit garçon se retourna pour faire face à Amy et Dennis.

« Où tu vas aller maintenant Jedusor ? », riaient-ils.

Avec une mine presque sinistre, Tom pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit légèrement. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire. Il se promit de ne plus jamais se laisser faire. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il se remit à courir, rebroussant chemin. Il descendit le chemin escarpé menant à une grotte qu'il avait aperçue quelques heures plus tôt.

« Où tu nous emmènes ? » balbutia Amy à peine un mètre derrière lui.

« Attention ! » cria Dennis alors qu'il trébucha sur un rocher pointu.

Une effluve métallique vint se mêler à l'odeur iodée de la mer tandis que quelques gouttes de sang s'écoulaient de la main du garçon.

Ils étaient tous dans la caverne. Celle-ci était gigantesque, le plafond, à perte de vue. Tom posa ses mains aux longs doigts fins sur les parois ruisselantes et abruptes. La cavité était sombre, angoissante, très peu éclairée. Juste assez pour pouvoir voir les yeux brillants de peur des deux autres enfants. Il entendait leurs bredouillements effrayés, ce qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Le son se répercutait contre les murs, l'amplifiant et contribuant à renforcer la peur des enfants. Il s'avança.

« Ne nous approche pas Jedusor ! » hurla Amy en reculant.

Encore un pas. Ils se retrouvaient coincés sur la berge d'une immense étendue d'eau parfaitement plate. Parfaitement noire. Tom les poussa violemment, les faisant tituber, mais ils tinrent bon. Personne ne le remarqua mais le vent se renforça dehors, sifflant férocement dans l'antre. Les vagues frappaient rageusement la roche tandis que le délicat clapotis des vagues venaient titiller les pieds de Jedusor.

« Jedusor va vous jeter des sorts ? » susurra-t-il.

Des sifflements perfides se firent entendre, résonnèrent lugubrement dans la caverne. La faible lumière permit à peine de distinguer la dizaine de serpents qui rampait avec grâce vers les trois enfants. Les quelques rayons de lune se reflétaient sur les écailles vertes, dorées, argentées des animaux. Tom les observa sans cligner des yeux et sourit.

« Attaquez » murmura-t-il.

Dennis hurla et tira Amy vers lui. L'écho de son cri résonna étrangement longtemps dans la grotte, attisant dangereusement la soif de vengeance de Tom. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur les fesses, à moitié immergés dans l'eau glacée du lac. Les reptiles s'approchaient dangereusement d'eux, faisant siffler leurs langues fourchues. L'un deux attaqua brusquement mais sa bouche se referma sur le sac à dos de la petite fille qui n'osait pas bouger. Le serpent se mit à tourner autour d'elle, réfléchissant probablement à la meilleure façon de la blesser.

« Arrête Jedusor ! Qu'est ce que tu fais. On va le dire à Mme Cole ! »

Celui-ci n'écoutait rien sauf l'envie de faire du mal qui palpitait dans ses oreilles. Mais, il n'était pas idiot, il ne pouvait pas réellement les blesser. Pas physiquement en tout cas. Il voulait seulement leur faire peur, leur montrer sur qui ils s'acharnaient. C'est avec une joie non dissimulée qu'il observa attentivement les serpents grimper lentement sur la jambe d'Amy, tournoyer autour de Dennis. Les deux enfants étaient livides, les yeux écarquillés par la peur. Ils se retenaient de hurler, mais de temps en temps un petit cri de pure horreur leur échappait. Tom jubilait. Il en avait la preuve, il était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Personne n'avait de tels pouvoirs.

« Stop » déclara-t-il d'une voix affreusement calme.

Tous les serpents tournèrent leur tête vers le petit garçon. L'un d'eux siffla, comme agacé d'être privé si subitement de son repas. La lune éclairait légèrement le visage pâle et parfait de Tom. Ses joues semblaient encore plus creusées, ses yeux encore plus noirs, sa peau encore plus lisse. Pourtant, malgré son jeune âge, on pouvait voir qu'il deviendrait un magnifique jeune homme. Il était à la fois le corbeau sombre et la neige blanche, la lumière et l'obscurité. Quelques stalactites, des crocs, formées par la cristallisation du sel sur la roche menaçaient dangereusement de tomber, mais elles-mêmes semblaient avoir peur d'importuner le garçon. Ses pommettes hautes, ses lèvres fines, ses doigts fins, son regard incroyablement mature, rien ne laissait supposer qu'il n'avait que neuf ans si ce n'est sa taille. On aurait pu croire à une statue de marbre si ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas avidement. Si ses prunelles n'avaient pas cette teinte morbide et assoiffée de sang.

« J'ai dit stop. »

Une heure plus tard, Mme Cole, la directrice de l'orphelinat, vit Amy et Dennis rejoindre le groupe de pensionnaires. Leur regard était vide, leur langue immobile. Dans leurs yeux, la vieille dame pouvait voir toute l'horreur qu'ils avaient vécue. Personne ne sut jamais ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là. Mais elle était persuadée d'avoir vu Tom marcher le long de la plage, un air satisfait quand il avait posé ses yeux sur les mines effrayées de Amy et Dennis.

* * *

Et voilà c'est terminé ! Très très court comme j'avais prévenu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review s'il vous plait. Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un avis et de voir que sa fiction est lue. Mais je ne vous oblige à rien bien entendu ! ;)

A la prochaine !

Lacey Oke.


End file.
